FuRuBa Diaries
by ella-and-aimi
Summary: ch.4 updated! sum.: all about the different lives of the characters here written on journal entries... while waiting for ch.5, pls. R&R!
1. Easy for you to write that one about

**Love writes in different forms**

**----**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Takaya-sensei's characters.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Chapter 1- Easy for you to write that one out**

"A journal?" one of Mayu's advisory students asked after she wrote the phrase, 'journal writing', on the blackboard this morning.

Mayu balled her hands in a fist. "Yes, little one… that's right. Each of you will have and write not-so-strange somethings in your journals." She sighed. "I know some of you are thinking that your sensei is insane or that the journal writing thing is a corny and girly and worthless thing to do but—"she sighed again "—please, do it as a favor, okay?" Then she slammed her hands hard on the teacher's desk. "UNDERSTAND!?!!!!"

"Yes, ma'am!!!"

----

_[Lunch time.]_

"I don't like that old hag's idea," muttered Kyo, grumpily eating a rice ball.

"What, the 'journal writing' one?" asked Tohru.

"Yeah. Who cares about what we will write in one of those 'girly' notes," he said, air-quoting the word _girly_.

"Like you should do, stupid cat," said Yuki while sipping a pack of o. j.

The cat rose from his seat. "What did you say!?!!"

Uo looked at Kyo. "Hey, calm down, will you? We're quietly eating here, so don't start a fight with him, carrot top." He stared at the Yankee angrily, and then sat again. "Good."

"After school, I will go buy some notebooks—good for journal writing—at a nearby bookstore so that we can start it. How's that?" said the rice ball enthusiastically, but her smile turned into a curve when they looked at her confusingly. "Nani? Is there something wrong?"

Yuki said to her, "No, there's nothing wrong to that. Why don't I accompany you in buying notebooks after school, Honda-san?" Then he smiled at her.

Tohru blushed at the Prince. "H-h-hai. Domo arigatou, Yuki-kun."

-----

_[Shigure's house, Kyo's room.]_

After Tohru and Yuki came home from the bookstore/her shift at Momiji's father's building, Kyo was in the rooftop of his room as usual, gazing at the stars.

"Kyo-kun, are you there?" called Tohru outside. "Can I go inside? I have something to give you."

He sighed. "Alright. I'm on the rooftop," he called back. Then an opening and closing of the door and some footsteps were heard down.

"Phew… safe," said the rice ball while crawling over the roof to where the cat sat.

Kyo looked at her. "You should be more careful in climbing up here. It's dangerous. You may even fall. Wakarimasu ka?" he asked, eyes looking to and fro at Tohru's big blue eyes.

"Hai, wakarimasu." Then she smiled, which made Kyo's face slightly red.

"Anyway," he said, changing the subject, "what is it that you're giving to me?"

"Oh, this!" She handed him a brown paper bag as big as a large book. "Kyo-kun, this is for you."

The cat blinked in mixed confusion and curiosity as he looked at the bag he is holding at. "What's… this?"

She replied, "Open it so you would know what's inside."

"Okay…" With both hands, Kyo managed to open the bag until…

"…what the heck is this?" he asked Tohru annoyingly. "A notebook?"

"Uh, yes, I suppose," she shrugged. "It's for the journal-writing thing Mayu-sensei told us awhile ago at class. I also bought one for Uo-chan and Hana-chan, as well as Yuki—"

"Also…?" Kyo cut her, his eyes deepened in envy (?) when Tohru mentioned the rat.

The rice ball titled her head and looked on the other side casually not to meet the cat's own. "I guess… but he said that it's all right for me not to buy him one also," Tohru cried. Her eyes began to swell up when Kyo touched her cheek softly. She blushed.

"K-kyo-kun?"

"Don't cry, Tohru. You know I don't want to see a girl cry especially _you_," he muttered and kissed Tohru's lips…

…but as they kissed, the Prince's lonely violet eyes were flinching with pain after he saw them.

"Tohru…"

-----

_[Tohru's journal entry #1.]_

_That kiss was so strange. I didn't even know that Kyo was trying to comfort me… even though I broke someone who was close to me… But thank god Kyo-kun showed his true feelings to me, and I'm happy… to both of us!_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**r_ella: Phew… thank god I finished ch. 1… *looks at aimi* hey, aimi-chan, what are you doing?**

**aimi: writing ch. 2. I wanna be fair for yuki to have tohru close to him… look what you've done to him after you made her and kyo kissed… **_**pinagseselosan mo siya**_**…**

**r_ella: duh… anyways, we hope there be'll reviews coming down here so kyou wa korede owarimasu!! Ja mata ne! ******


	2. Car Accidents and Akito

FuRuBa Diaries by: riquezaellaine

**Disclaimer: I do not own Takaya-sensei's characters. Just me and Aimi-chan…******

**aimi: hey, ella-chan! Look!**

**r_ella: huh? Nani desu ka, aimi? ****You're disturbing my sleep…**

**aimi: *rolls her eyes* but, ella-chan, **_**wala pa'ng dalawang kabanata 'yung **_**fanfic **_**natin, eh, may dalawang **_**reviews **_**na tayo… o di ba, **_**interesting?**

**r_ella: wow… yes!!! I like weird gal-san's review… *then, faces aimi* see? I told ya, kyoru's kiss will boom!!! **

**aimi: yah… but what about yellow blaze-san's…?**

**r_ella: huh? *looks at the reviews page* …kyaaaahhhh…! I-I-I'll make some adjustments from this chapter until the end. You, too, aimi-chan!**

**aimi: hai! Okagesama desu!!!**

**---------**

**Chapter 2a- Car Accidents and Akito**

**(r_ella: I need to use sound effects for this scene… so you guys just use your bright imagination…********)**

*car moves faster*

*walking footsteps*

*car moves faster*

*walking footsteps* (…then, faster…)

*car moves faster*

*walking footsteps*

*car moves faster*

*walking footsteps*

*car moves faster* (…and…)

SCRRRREEEEEECCCCHHHHH!!!!!

Thud!

---------ooooooo----------

_[A few minutes later, at the hospital…]_

'_Kureno… _Sohma_?'_

'_You're so pathetic like your disgusting friend of yours…'_

'_Leave… _LEAVE!!!!_'_

"KURENO!!!!" Uotani Arisa screamed as she woke up suddenly on her hospital bed, sweating, her face turned pale. Then one of the nurses who took care of her hushed her by injecting a small dose of anesthesia in her dextrose to calm Uo down.

"Iie… n-no… no, I don't… don't want to go… to… to… sleep…" And she dozed off.

**FLASHBACK**

"_I must bring these goods to Tohru-chan right away! Maybe that house doesn't have food. Maybe Carrot-Top ate them all by himself, leaving our good Tohru nothing to eat!" she cried, walking in moderate pace. "But don't worry, Tohru-chan! Uo-chan's coming to rescue you!!!" She continued on walking until…_

_SCRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEECCCCCCHHHHHHHH!!!!! Thud!_

'_Aw…what the heck… I was walking on the street a while ago and now I was hit by a… limo?" she thought, herself lying on the pavement in front of a shiny black limousine. Uo tried her best to stand up but she can't—her head was now a bloody hell and her left wrist and right foot were both sprained. Now how could she be going to Tohru's if she has an injury?_

_Just then, a familiar figure came out of the limo and extended his hand for her to hold on. Her eyes widened as she saw a glimpse of his polo sleeve._

"_Kureno," she muttered his name under Arisa's breath and began reaching her right hand slowly when another figure came out also outside the limo walking briskly to their direction and quickly slapped her reaching hand._

"_Tsk!" She can't help it. It's more painful than what her former gang mates did to her several years ago._

_The figure, clad in black like Hana-chan, shouted at her harshly. _

"_You damn young woman! How dare you touch him with your filthy hand, ha!?!!" Then he began to slap her again when the rooster (sparrow) tried to stop him by grabbing his hand._

"_Akito, please stop this," he said, gripping the latter's hand tightly._

'_Akito…? As in…,' Uo-chan thought, remembering the day she and Hanajima spoke to Tohru after summer vacation…_

"Uwah…! Tohru-chan, where did you have that scratch on your cheek?" I asked.

"Ha!?" then she pointed it. "This o-o-one…?" she said shakily.

"Yes, Tohru. _That _one. Where did you get that? Did the Sohmas do this to you? Did they?" Saki interrogated Tohru, which made her even nervous. She continued on. "If they did, I assure you that there will be a 'surprise' to all of them, especially those two…"

"B-b-b-b-b-but t-they didn't even do it!! T-t-t-they didn't even know this was a scratch. I lied to them, saying that I fell on the staircase while getting some materials for sand castle-building…," Tohru blurted out. She lowered her gaze at us. "The truth is…"

'…_now I know it! So he is the one who scratched Tohru-chan's cheek last summer. One of the Sohmas.' She again looked at Kureno, still gripping Akito's hand to be slapped over her blood-smeared face. Seconds later, he let go of his grip and whacked his arm at Kureno, who then nearly went stumbled._

"_Kureno… Sohma?" she said slowly. Her head began to turn around (dizzy). Before that she heard one of Akito's last remarks. Even if her eyes weren't still shut, she glanced at his face full of disgust and hatred._

"_Ahh… so you must be one of those Honda Tohru's weird friends, aren't you? Well… you're so pathetic like your disgusting friend of yours…so annoying…" Then, she heard also Kureno's voice screaming._

"_Leave…_LEAVE!!!_"_

_And everything went black._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**------------===------------**

**[Uo's journal entry #1]**

_I can't believe it, right in front of my eyes… the one who scratched Tohru-chan's cheek… was it? But, why is Kureno with him? Is he also a Sohma, too, like the others…?_

**------------ **

**r_ella: there, finish… hey, aimi, it's your turn now!!!**

**aimi: **_**'dali lang… **_**I'll finish this thesis in Filipino. It's due tomorrow… ugh… **_**wala ako'ng kopya ng iba dito… **_**waaaaaahhhhhh!!!!!**

**r_ella: *confused* ehh?!!! Ch.2b (yukiXtohru) next… **


	3. Presenting the burnt carrot cake

**Disclaimer: We do not own any of Takaya-sensei's characters or even the anime-slash-manga itself.**

**----------**

**Ch.2a- Presenting… the burning carrot cake**

**aimi: ella-chan? Where are you…? Ella-chan? (r_ella: I'm over here………!) -?! Where!?!!!!!!**

**r_ella: inside the laptop… *then, bangs the screen harder* …ugh! I'm stuck!!! Help me!!!!**

**aimi: oh-kay… *then, quickly shuts down the laptop* …**

**r_ella: h-h-HEY!!!! WHAT THE—AIMI-CHAN!!!!!!?!!!!!!**

**(aimi: **_**adios… patria adorada…**_** on with the fic! ********)**

**----------**

_[Shigure's house; inside the kitchen.]_

A few minutes before Uo's accident (courtesy of Sohma Akito) near the house, Honda Tohru was currently making carrot cake when Shigure entered, sniffing the warm cinnamon-y smell coming from the oven.

"Mmmm… that smells good, Tohru-chan! I wonder if it'll tastes good, too…," the writer said.

"Mochiron, it will! Just have to wait, Shigure-san. The cake's in the oven now. I'll bring you some for awhile," she assured him. The dog nodded in reply. "Well, sure. See you later." Grinning, he went out.

"Are you baking, Honda-san?" Tohru suddenly jumped in shock when she heard Sohma Yuki's voice. She turned around and smiled (wide-toothed?) at him. "Ah, yes, yes! I'm baking carrot cake (recipe next chapter… ^__O), Yuki-kun," she said. The riceball handed the Prince a piece of paper. "Here's the recipe. It is said that you must grate a few pieces of peeled carrots to obtain the given measurement written in it."

He nodded and looked at Tohru's hands. "So that's why your hands looked like bright orange in color," Yuki nodded (with emphasis) again. She blushed slightly and wants to speak but no sound came.

"What's that?" the rat said, twitching his nose onto something.

The riceball's big blue eyes widened (perked up?). "Huh?"

Seconds later, black smoke began to rise from the sides of the oven door, where the carrot cake was placed by Tohru a few minutes ago… and it smells like burning rubber band. The Prince started to cough. "…huff… huff… Honda-san… huf—"

Tohru also coughed, too. "Y-y-yuki-kun… huff… huff…" She hurriedly stepped closer to him but nearly tripped her feet so stumbled onto the rat and…

Poof!

---------------.

_[Yuki's Journal Entry #1.]_

_This morning, Honda-san was baking a carrot cake. That was… awhile ago. It was now burnt, thanks to me talking to her while baking, which cause the kitchen goes under smoke. Then, she nearly stumbles onto me and… we both fainted because of the thick black smoke that emitted from the oven._

---------------------.

_[A few hours later, inside Tohru's room.]_

'Mama, please don't go… please… Mama…!'

"Mama… please…," Tohru mumbled in her sleep. Sohma Kyo was with her (by her side), sitting asleep when he heard her mumble.

"Mama… please don't go…" Tohru want to go to her but every second her mother Honda Kyoko slowly fading away to black.

"Mama—"she gasped when she saw the head of the Sohma family, Akito, laughing aloud, trying to punish the juunishi by getting them away from Tohru, never seeing them again.

Kyo tried to calm her down until he saw tears running down from her eyelids. _She's crying_, he thought. _I better wake her up before anything goes wrong_. The cat soon agreed to his idea and begins to shake her arm to wake Tohru up. Until…

"DON'T GO!!!" the riceball screamed, her big blue eyes shot in the process of crying. The carrot-top also screamed and was scared of the sound that she made. Tohru then looked confusingly at Kyo and asked, "Daijoubu desu ka, Kyo-kun?"

"Y-y-y-yeah… I'm alright. Anshin shite, Tohru," he grinned at her. Then he heard the riceball sighed with relief when she asked him about the Prince, who—together with Tohru—also fainted over the thick black smoke coming from the oven.

Kyo looked disgusted after she mentioned him. He stubbornly said, "He's okay, I guess. Shigure called Hatori over the phone to come here and check on both of you. Yeah, he's okay, except for a large dose of smoke that he consumed." And Kyo shrugged at the statement.

"What!? Oh no, oh no, oh no, what will I do? I'm the one who brought up this smoke here! Oh no, oh no… I feel so sorry for him—"

"Don't be," Kyo cut her short. "Don't blame yourself over this incident. And stop worrying about others. Start worrying about yourself." He placed his hand on the top of Tohru's head. "Okay?"

She grinned and nodded. "Okay."

Kyo felt himself blushed and looked away. "And also, Tohru?"

"Yes?"

"Arisa was in the hospital a few hours ago. Some car hit her. You might want to go visit her."

Tohru jumped up from her bed. "What!!!?!!!"

**----------------**

**aimi: phew… finish at last…**

**r_ella: yeah… well, you know, yellow-blaze-san has been waiting for that chapter to come…**

**aimi: **_**'sensya ka na, ha?! **_**'coz I have more and more school errands to be finished, including that darn competitive exhibit at CC…**

**r_ella: hmmm… I wonder what will happen next after Tohru-chan found out that Uo-chan was rushed to the hospital because of a reckless driver… *then, rolls her eyes*…**

**aimi: hey, **_**'di ba**_**, **_**ikaw naman ang gagawa ng **_**chapter 3?**

**r_ella: ??? oh, yeah! Why didn't I think of it sooner? Oh, well, wait for ch.3… oyasuminasai! ******


	4. Omake! Extra! Custard

**Disclaimer: we both own neither the characters nor the anime-slash-manga from Takaya-sensei. Aside from us both (ella-chan and aimi-chan), we own (but from my mama's recipe book) the amazing carrot cake! *_***

**---------------**

**OMAKE!!! (EXTRA!!!) Custer's Carrot Cake**

**r_ella: readers, still remember the carrot cake that Tohru-chan baked in ch.2b, not to mention that it's burnt because of Yuki-kun?**

**aimi: *frowns; looks at ella* hey… why blame him, ha?!!!**

**r_ella: *leans forward at aimi* BE-cause… he talked to her while the cake (batter) is in the oven baking, nothing less! *then, sighs* Change, change, change the topic! This omake contains a recipe of the (aimi: in…) famous burnt carrot cake—hey! Why infamous?**

**aimi: *shrugs* nothing.**

**r_ella: *uneasy* …okay. We will make the cake here, but before that, let's introduce our VERY, very special guest… *then, looks at aimi slyly* and you know who **_**he **_**is…**

**aimi: he? What're saying about? Who—omg!!? *sees Yuki at the backstage; surprised* what the… Prince Yuki? (r_ella: *irritated* she also? Were the Prince Yuki Fan Club influenced her? F***ing hell…)**

**r_ella: *sighs in dismay* …let's introduce our special guest for this omake! Please welcome, Fruits Basket's one and only Prince (rat boy…), Sohma Yuki-san!**

***applause plus loud cheers from his fan club, which made ella-chan put some earplugs on both her ears***

**Yuki: *smiles* hello, everyone! *then, turns to ella-chan and aimi-chan* Pleased to meet the both of you, ella-san, matsuhiya-san. *then, bows***

**aimi: *blushes; smiles at Yuki; then, bows* our pleasure, Yuki-kun. Now, ella-chan, what're we gonna do?**

**r_ella: like I said awhile ago, we'll bake the amazing carrot cake. *looks in front of the camera* And here are the ingredients for the cake batter and the icing:**

-----

Cake:

2 cups cake flour, sifted

2 cups sugar

2 tsps baking soda

2 tsps cinnamon

1 tsp salt

1 cup vegetable oil

4 eggs

3 cups shredded carrots

1 tsp vanilla

Cream Cheese Frosting:

8 oz cream cheese, softened

1 stick butter, softened

16 oz sifted powdered sugar

1 tsp vanilla

1 cup chopped pecans (optional)

Procedure:

r_ella: now, yuki-kun, will you please do the honors of **combining flour, sugar, baking soda, cinnamon, salt and vegetable oil **while I **preheat the oven to 350°F**?

aimi: ella-chan!?!!

r_ella: *turns to aimi* trust me… *then, grins; back at yuki* please?

Yuki: o-o-okay… *combines the ingredients above in a mixing bowl* …

r_ella: *inspects the bowl* hmmm… not bad… okay, so after he had combined the flour, sugar, baking soda, cinnamon, salt and vegetable oil, next I'll **beat in the eggs one at a time then mix in carrots (note: they should be washed, peeled then shredded in the first place before doing the recipe **_**para tipid sa oras**_**.) and vanilla. You can do this either by hand or with an electric mixer. ***executing the procedures carefully* …

aimi: can I try mixing it by hand? My hands are well-washed.

r_ella: *shrugs* sure… *then, gives aimi the bowl* …

aimi: *inhales then exhales; now begin mixing the bowl with her hands* …

r_ella: *watches aimi mixing* … (yuki: how many carrots did you grate, ella-san?) *turns to yuki* hmm? How many? Let's see… *counting off fingers* 7 to 8 carrots, to be exact. Doushite?

Yuki: ah… *smiles at ella* n-nothing… so that's why your hands are bright orange in color… *then, nods* yes, that's right…

r_ella: *then, blushes furiously; frowns* ?? *then, turns away* tsk tsk…

aimi: *glances at ella-chan and yuki* whoa… holy… *then, in front of the camera* never mind those two… well, next, **pour the batter into 2 greased 9'' cake pans. Bake for 30 to 35 minutes or until a stick inserted at the center of the cake comes out clean.**

r_ella: **you may also bake the cake in a 9x13-inch pan or into cupcake pans. If you'll make cupcakes, bake at 350°F for 20 to 25 minutes. **While the cake's on the oven, let's do the frosting… *drum rolls* …to yuki-kun!

Yuki: *surprised; looks at ella* w-w-what!? But I… I…

aimi: *stares at ella* ella-chan, _seryoso ka ba d'yan !? _We both know that yuki-kun is not good at cooking (and also baking, we definitely doubt), so _bakit siya ang gagawa ng frosting?!!!_

r_ella: because I said so. Okay, yuki-kun, you can start making the frosting.

Yuki: okagesama desu…

r_ella: *grins greedily* …*sneers at the now angry aimi-chan* why don't you just join him in doing that frosting, huh, aimi-chan?

aimi: *stares coldly at ella* …fine! (Inner aimi: go to hell, baka.) *then, walks besides yuki who is in trouble making* I'll do the mixing while you give the directions for the frosting, Prince… *then, grins at yuki*…

Yuki: *looks confusingly at aimi* …? *then, nod a little bit* h-hai, matsuhiya-san. *looks away* sorry if I caused you two trouble all along while making this recipe…

aimi: *blushes* n-no, it's not your fault if ella-chan didn't call you to be our guest… so gomennasai!!!

r_ella: *checks the cake inside the oven* GUYS, THE CAKE IS WELL BAKED!!! WHERE'S THE FROSTING!?!!

aimi: *turns to ella-chan* will you shut your mouth!?!! _Hindi naman kami bingi, ano!? _And, you should **let the cake cool first before frost it with the icing**… wakarimasu ka?

r_ella: yeah, yeah, understood. Now, do it while I cool this down.

aimi: okay. *then, looks at yuki* prince, what will I do first?

Yuki: *reads the cue card for the recipe carefully* hmmm… let's see. **In a medium bowl of an electric mixer, beat together cream cheese and butter.**

aimi: *beats both cream cheese and butter in the bowl* …like this? *shows the bowl to ella* …

r_ella: …yes, I think it's okay now. Continue.

Yuki: *continues reading the card* **gradually add confectioner's sugar and continue beating until it reaches spreading consistency.**

aimi: *beats the icing mixture* all set. Ella-chan, has the cake cooled already?

r_ella: yep. Ready to frost!

aimi: *then, looks in front of the camera* **use the cream cheese frosting to frost cooled cake. If desired, sprinkle the pecans on the sides of the cake. Store any remaining or extra icing in refrigerator.**

r_ella: *looks at yuki* is it finished?

Yuki: *shrugs* I think so…

aimi: okay! Done!

r_ella: *jumps up and down; happy* yay! Food tasting time!!! (aimi: _wala ka namang itinulong, ah?!_) *then, looks at aimi* shut up.

-------

**Food tasting time:**

**aimi: Prince, what do you think? Oishii desu ka?**

**Yuki: *slowly chews his food* hmm-mmm… *gulps* hai! Oishii desu. *then, bows* thank you so much for guesting me here on this omake, ella-san, matsuhiya-san!**

**r_ella: no problem. And sorry to be rude to you… *grins* …**

**yuki: it's okay, don't worry about that.**

**r_ella: *grins; then, munches her food* please wait for chapters 3 and 4!!!! Arigatou gozaimasu and sayonara!!!3**

(Note: the phrases that were in bold font are the procedures in the recipe.3)


	5. What's this deep feeling inside of me?

**Disclaimer: Again, we do own neither the characters nor the anime-slash-manga from Takaya-sensei. Just me, yours truly ella-chan, and my best best bud, aimi-chan.**

---------------------

**r_ella: grrr… stupid research paper… I don't even know how to explain every major event in Shakespeare's "Romeo and Juliet"…**

**aimi: now, now… calm down, ella-chan. there's nothing to worry about—**

**r_ella: "THERE'S NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT" KA D'YAN!!! YOU—**

***sudden interruption***

**aimi: on with the fic.**

**---------------------**

**Ch. 3- What's this deep feeling inside of me?**

_[Hana's Journal Entry #1.]_

_What's this deep feeling inside of me? It's somehow beating faster, my heart full of sorrow. I can sense some little denpa waves flowing in a different direction that I somehow recognized. But who is it?_

------

_[Hana's POV.]_

Today we visited Uo-chan at the hospital. I heard from Tohru-chan and Kyo that she was hit by a (reckless) car some hours ago while going to Shigure-san's house. So, she called me over the phone at home to make a visit at the hospital. And so we're here.

"Oh, Uo-chan, thank goodness you're alright!!!" cried Tohru-chan at Uo-chan who is now awake and shifting her body uncomfortably on the hospital bed. Bummer… this is the first time that I saw her lying on a hospital bed. I mean, she hates fluffy (comfortable?) beds; Tohru-chan's was an exemption. Then she patted Tohru's hand gently and said, "Duh… am I dead? Mochiron, genki desu. So don't worry about it, 'kay?"

"'Kay." She stopped, eyes looking onto her hands and Uo's, then faced her. "But, Uo-chan, may I ask you a question? Who… whose car hit you hours ago? I had a bad feeling someone close to you had done that to you."

Silence. I barely read our friend's facial expression and I know by the suddenly watering of her eyes who is the person that did this to Uo. Then I looked at Tohru-chan.

Now, she's pleading to her to tell. A mongrel, perhaps?

"Please, Uo-chan! I will not stop on bugging you if you didn't tell me who hit you," she said threatingly.

"Okay… it's—"

I went straight to the door, not wanting to hear what Uo-chan was saying about, when she asked me.

"—where'd you go?"

I grinned at them and said, "Just sensing the waves outside. I promise, I'll be back."

*door*

_[Kyo's POV.]_

"I'm home." My ears twitched when I heard Tohru's voice from the hallway, sounded unhappy. Quite.

I looked at her and asked, "Hey, how's the Yankee doing?"

"Great, I guess. But, you'll be surprised if the person who hit Uo-chan… was Akito."

"What? Is that true?" She nodded slowly. Then, I stood up and headed to the front door when Tohru grabbed my wrist. I was shocked because if she grabbed me and yanked me over her, I'll be in my cat form again. But, she didn't.

"Are you…," she stammered, "going to the main house, Kyo-kun?" I froze. I don't know what to do or say next. Instead, I faced her and looked into her eyes.

"Iie, I'm not going _there_, you know? I'll just walk at the dojo to say hi to Shishou." Then I smiled. "Okay. Mata atode oaishimashou." And walked outside, erasing the whole I-want-to-hit-Akito-for-what-that-darn-bastard-had-done-to-the-Yankee thing in my mind.

------------

_[Kyo's Journal Entry #1.]_

_(Stupid journal-writing stuff… do we need to write everything in here, even secrets? This is a waste of time…)_

_I wanna hit that bastard, I swear. Hitting one of Tohru's friends is a "crime" and that "god" will gonna pay that. Just wait and see…_

-------------------------------

**aimi: omg… after a month of vacation, finally you've made it just in time… congratulations, ella-chan!! *then, hugs ella***

**r_ella: *nearly in tears* oh, aimi-chan… *sniffs* domo arigatou… I had to continue reading the last few chapters of the manga just to boost up my creative fanfic writing skills (aside from reading other mangas too…) so I guess it paid off my hard work.**

**aimi: and also, mayu-sensei will be pissed if she saw kyon-chan's journal entry^^… **_**hala ka…**_

**r_ella: hey… that's my dialogue last school year at our leadership training seminar in baguio (it's panagbenga festival today until march 8… plugging~^_^)—I'm the Angelian Spy!!!**

**aimi: and so…? Not that I care of…**

***wait for journal check with shiraki mayuko-san up next***


	6. Journal Checkup!

**Disclaimer: Again, we do own neither the characters nor the anime-slash-manga from Takaya-sensei. Just me, yours truly ella-chan, and my best best bud, aimi-chan.**

----------

**To: yellow-blaze-san, xoxo ~ella-chan and aimi-chan ^_O**

**--------**

**r_ella: hey, aimi-chan, when is the club's competitive exhibit?**

**aimi: this Tuesday, march 3. Tomorrow Monday, we officers will have our general meeting after school, eiri (kitaoka, another fictional character from Mitoshime, president of the MSH's collectors' club) –kun said last week **_**pa…**_** and I had to change the club's Friendster shoutout for this announcement. (HSCC URL: **.com/hscollectorsclub )

**r_ella: *then, whistles* wow… so close…**

**aimi: yeah, shitte imasu… *sighs* oh, well… it's my turn now, so have fun reading this chapter! ^_^**

**---------**

**Ch. 4- Journal Check-up!**

_[After school, faculty lounge.]_

"Okay, which one will I be start to read with?" Mayuko Shiraki (aka Mayu-sensei) muttered under her breath. She was checking the journal notebooks her advisory class had had submitted to her awhile ago, and she can't wait to read them one by one, page by page… creepy, though, to be secretly reading others' "thoughts".

Her eyes scanned every name written on each cover until she stopped at the cat's journal. She snickered a bit, thinking that it's time to get back at him for "whacking her brain". Slowly, Mayu began opening the front cover of Kyo's journal and shocked to see "strange" writings about her—words of disrespect, head-thwacking quotes, bad remarks, etc etc. like this one:

_That old woman will regret about this whole stupid journal-writing thing. May she will strike by a lightning bolt._

Or this one:

_Why did that hag still single? Is it because men always scared of her or she wanted to be alone? Duh… good luck to her, if she finds one._

_That bastard… how dare him to write bad comments about me_, she thought angrily. _I'll mark these with red pen. He'll be sorry for what he'd done, he'll see._

Next, Mayu took out Hanajima's journal notebook from the stack, which is covered in black—pure black. Gently, she opened the cover until…

*bells started ringing; crows started flying and cawing*

_[Inside one of Uo's part time jobs.]_

While eating cooked beef okonomiyaki with her brother Megumi, Hanajima Saki sensed some "weird" denpa waves coming from her school, Kaibara High School.

Megumi suddenly looked at her. "What's wrong, ane-san?" he asked.

The Electric Ray Girl's eyelashes batted slowly. "Probably my homeroom teacher read something 'special' as of this moment." Then, she chomped down another big piece of okonomiyaki.

_[Meanwhile... –Mayu's POV-]_

I-I-I can't believe this… what's Hanajima-san doing on her journal notebook…? Even I felt scared when I saw these scary "threats" written in each entry. Oh my… oh my… I gotta give her a higher grade for "this". So I quickly grabbed my pencil and record book so I can jot what-grade-will-it-be down when the phone nearest to my cubicle rang.

A teacher answered it and glanced at me. "Shiraki-san, it's for you. From the hospital."

I calmed down a bit when he said about the hospital, so I guess there's some (good) news about Uotani-san's quick recovery. It's been a week since I asked both Honda-san and Hanajima-san about the car accident ("She was hit by a _limo_?" I asked.). This made both her left wrist and right foot sprained (but now fractured) and her head cracked (?).

"How long will she be in crutches?" I asked the doctor who is in the other line of the phone.

"It will be for a week or so, but she will be discharged on Friday afternoon this week," he continued. Today was Wednesday, so two days before Uotani will be leaving out of the hospital. I'm glad.

Back at my current work—journal checking—I stopped at Sohma Yuki-san's journal notebook, which I had adored just now because of its beautiful handwriting, nothing else. I also liked the notebook's cover design—his last name intricately designed at the lower right side using blue swirl effects as borders—and there's a satin red ribbon attached to its spine that serves as a bookmark.

I opened it, read its entries one by one and stopped as I began to skim last week's entry*, and it goes like this:

_I kinda worried about Honda-san's closeness to him ever since that "incident" last night. I didn't eavesdrop at their conversation but I can't help but watch Kyo kiss her, it made me feel envious. I just want to… want to hit that baka very hard. How dare he to be rude to her? I guess some of that dog's pervertedness had somehow clung at him. Dirty…_

I snickered at it. At least someone had shown off his "bad side". And speaking of Tohru, I searched her journal notebook amidst all of the notebooks scattered on my table.

"I found it," I whispered-shouted while raising both hands (clutching the notebook), then making sure no one is looking I looked at her journal notebook. The cover design is full of heart cutouts made from colored paper, giving it a girly look. As I started reading the pages, I began to wonder why each journal entry that I read I felt sad. Why? I know that her mother passed away when she was in high school, but why did she feel so lonely again?

I read another entry from her journal notebook when my cellphone buzzed inside my tote bag. I quickly lifted it and looked at the screen. It was a message from an unknown number. I opened it and read:

**Wanna meet me up at the coffee shop downtown? Shigure.**

That idiotic writer… when did he have a cellphone, ha? And where did he get my number? I suppose he got my number from Kana or from Hatori-san. As if.

I hate Shigure.

**-----------**

*****To all fanfic readers—Filipino or not—let's pause for a moment of silence and pray for the eternal repose of our fellow **_**dabarkads**_, **the one and only Pinoy Master Rapper, Francis "Kiko" Magalona, who passed away yesterday, March 6, 2009, at exactly 12 noon, because of leukemia. Our condolences to his beloved family and friends and all of the people who worked with him.*****

***- see ch.1 of fanfic.**

***wait for the next chapter, r&r***


End file.
